Optical probes are known that detect optical signals. Simple optical probes will transmit broadband or a laser light to a target with one optical fiber, and receive the light such as light that is elastically scattered from a specimen, fluorescent light, Raman scattered light, etc., with another optical fiber. The received backscattered light can be channeled to a receiver, such as a CCD array, and the spectrum of the signal is recorded therein.
While such probes work sufficiently for their intended purposes, new observations in terms of the type of measurements that are required for diagnostic purposes have required further enhancements and improvements.